


One Bullet

by Shadowsdarklight



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alone, Islands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdarklight/pseuds/Shadowsdarklight
Summary: What will 2D do when Murdoc finally admits to him about his thoughts. His thoughts of love, life, and death. And his thoughts of suicide.How will Stuart react?(COMPLETED)





	1. Chapter 1

(2D's POV)

My hangover made my head scream in pain. I barely made it to the kitchen, stumbling there in an attempt to find where I had last set my painkillers. Murdoc silently walked passed me, bumping into me slightly. I could tell he must have hurt more than I did. I don't remember what happened at the bar last night after the concert, but I'm sure he drank more than me. I heard glass bang together as he pulled out another bottle of beer, causing me to groan in pain at the noise as I swallowed three or four pills. I opened one of the cupboards above me, searching for a small glass for water. I felt a sharp snap against my ass as Murdoc walked passed, mumbling "move," in an angry and annoyed tone. He held the belt he hit me with loosely in his hand, dropping it on the floor before he walked into the bathroom. The loud thud of the metal hitting the ground bringing another sharp pain to my head. I was just glad he haven't hit my head with it like he normally would.

I quietly tapped against the door. "Ey, could I at least brush my teef'?"

"What teeth ya talkin bout faceache?" Murdoc angrily joked from the other side. The door opened for a split second before a toothbrush was thrown at my face. It wasn't even mine, but I really didn't care. My mouth tastes like shit and I needed something to help it. I ended up brushing that teeth I had left in the kitchen sink, using some old mint vodka as mouthwash. It worked well enough.

This shitty apartment we were stuck in sucked. The rooms are too small, the bathrooms are gross and the lights only work in half the rooms. I'm not even sure what the inside of Murdoc's room looks like anymore, he won't replace his broken lights. He claimed he just likes the dark, which is understandable, but I'm sure it's just because he's either lazy or waiting for someone else to do it.

Out of curiosity, I took out my phone and used the flashlight to look inside while he used the toilet. He was so loud, it sounded like pure acid, burning the bowl as it hit it. I shined the light into his room. It looking almost the same as the first (and last) time I saw it, just more trashed.

It smelt like cigarets, sweat, and liquor, along with a few car-air fresheners. It reminded me of his winnebago. Cigarets where burned into the cheap plastic carpeting. Bottles of rum and whiskey littered the floor and the underneath of his bed, barely supported by his frame. Half assed piles of clothes where scattered over each corner of the room, and bottles of pain killers, for hang overs, where spilled by his closet door, which was also over flowing with dirty clothes. The walls not covered in posters where spray painted, one wall was painted like a dart board. The rings of paint had knives thrown at it, all missing the center.

The only thing he saved to give a damn about in his room was his 'El Diablo' bass that laid on his bed.

"The fuck 're ya doin?" Murdoc asked from behind me, seeming more annoyed than angry. I let out a yelp of surprise, jumping as I heard his voice. I was expecting him to hit me again as I turned around to look at him. I wanted to run away, and hopefully get out of a beating, but he blocked my path as we both stood in the doorway.

"No'fing Mudz, just lookin 'round... Why 're ya shirtless?" I asked, only now realizing how oddly good his body was...

"Air conditioner's broken. Get outta my room 'n fix it," he said, more harsh, roughly pushing me out of the way so I slammed into the nearest wall. I walked away as soon as the door slammed shut. Once again locking himself in his own pitch black void.

Grabbing my toothbrush out of the kitchen, I brought it back to the bathroom. This room was trashed too. The sink was covered in vomit and who knows what, Murdoc's red nail polish was spilt on the counter, and I'm not even gonna look at the toilet. I Ali saw the beer Murdoc took this morning still on the counter, unopened and forgotten. I downed it in minutes as I headed to the living room. It was odd he hadn't drank it already...

Lucky Noodle got her own bathroom, while I was forced to share one with a monster like Murdoc. I'm not even gonna think about where Russell goes to take a piss, that guy's huge. Can't even fit his foot through the doorway. Oh well.

I could hear Murdoc playing his bass through the wall. The familiar calming toon of Feel Good Inc. I mumbled the words silently as I walked by his room once again. Stumbling into my room I figured I might as well change. I half asses cleaned my room by shoving everything into the closet as I looked for a clean (enough) shirt. I ended up wearing my old T-virus shirt from the Clint Eastwood video. That was a fun video. I through on some random skinny jeans and wound up throwing myself down on the living room couch, channel searching before eventually just watching some colorful kids show. My half sober mind didn't know or care what I watched, I just needed some random noise to fill the strangely quite house. The clock only read six in the morning. I wasn't sure how I was so awake.

Murdoc's bass was still playing, but now it was a tune I didn't recognize. After seemingly screwing up a few times, he went back to playing one of his own songs. He played the song Five Four out of the speakers as he played along to the bass line. I sang along to the music, half mumbling along to my own voice.

I don't know how Noodle could still sleep through this. Seems like I don't know a lot of things now a days.

(Murdoc's POV)

His voice is like an untouchable gold that slowly slips through my fingers. I could hear his voice thrown the wall, no matter how load I turned up the volume of my music. Even if it wasn't him singing, I could still hear his mumbled voice as he sang along. Why did I have to fall for that lovable idiot. Why for someone I can never have.

I brushed off the ashes from my cigaret off El Diablo as I stopped playing. I left the music on in an attempt to block out the world surrounding me. Even in this darkened I used to mask my depression I could still see my empty bottles of rum. I picked one up off the floor and held it to my lips in an attempt to get out a few more drops. I was a drunken bastard and I knew it.

I actually was sorry for beating up Stew most of the time. I knew he didn't deserve it, he never does anything wrong. I always figured hurting someone else would make myself feel better, but it never really did. It actually made me seem worse. Especially if it was Stewart. I felt terrible for even thinking about him. I didn't want him to be the last thing on my mind as I pulled the trigger, but he was the only good thing I had left in my life. Noodle hated me. So did Russell. I guess Stuart was the only one who still liked me enough, but now, I just can't take it. I turned up the volume of the music so no one would hear the shot. I tried to think of my favorite moments in life and they all seemed to involve him somehow.

I guess I'll let him be my last memory. He was the last thing I cared about, and the last thing I thought about as I brought the gun to my temple...


	2. Chapter 2

(2D's POV)

I started to get worried when Murdoc started messing up more and more chords. And even more worried when he stopped in the middle of a song, he always plays till the end, no matter what he's listening to. I knocked in the door, asking him if he was alright. The music just got louder, so I knocked on the door again. Then I heard a familiar sound, something I hoped would never come from the other side of this door. The sound of a gun being cocked.

I tried to push the door open, only to realize it was locked. "Murdoc, open 'dis fuckin door!" No answer. I through my body into it, trying to knock it down, or ion it with force. When the old wooden frame finally gave out, and the door fell in, I wash shocked at what I saw.

Murdoc, holding a gun to his head, with tears streaming down his face, his mismatched eyes refusing to look at me. His arm went limp as he dropped the gun, letting it fall to the ground and bounce under his bed.

"Shit, Murdoc, what 're ya doin!?"

"Get out."

"No! Murd-"

"I said, get the FUCK OUT!" he screamed, the music still blaring in the background.

"No!" I yelled back, actually wanting to help him. "I'm not just gonna leave ya after seein' ya with a pistol to ya skull!"

"Why not?" he asked, turning the music down enough for us to hear each other. "Everyone else seems so willing to leave me. My parents left me, my friends all left me to die in jails. Why do you care so much? Why can't you just leave me like everyone else and let me end it all!" Tears streamed down his face faster.

"Murdoc, how many drinks have ya had, are ya drunk already?" I asked calmly, hoping that I could blame the liquor on all of this

"I'm sober you idiot!" That's a first. "I wanted to be sober when I did this..."

"Why 're ya doin this Mudz?"

"There's nothing left. No family, no friends..."

"I thought I was ye friend?" He just looked at me with a mixture of anger and sadness in his slowly drying eyes.

"... And the person Im in love with could never love me back..." He was in love? Is this really what he's like when he's sober? So truthful and nice... Well not as mean. Nice was kind of a stretch. Who does he love?

"Noodle-"

"It's not fucking Noodle you idiot!"

"Well Paula was a pretty huge bitch-"

"It ain't Paula neither... It ain't even a girl..."

"Oh..." Oh!

"If you even think about me and Russell I'll cut off ye feet."

"Than who do you claim to love? And how do you know they don't love you back?"

"Not important."

"Right now, everything is important, you just tried to fuckin kill off ya'self! What can I try and help you?" I asked carefully.

"... Ya could hand me that gun again-"

"I'm not giving you a gun!"

"... I was just gonna take the bullets out. I wan' ya to take the gun, keep it, keep it away from me... If you really care that much about my miserable life, than you can help to... Not let me kill meself..."

\-----

I remember that day like it was yesterday... I still remember it so clearly, even if it was so long ago. It was way back when we weren't on this horrid island. I still think of that gun every now and then. Every time, wondering what could make him so depressed he could actually try to do it. He gave me plenty of reasons sure, but none should have lead to suicide like it had. I'm glad I took the gun away, I just want to know what he did with the bullets?

I also wondered who he could have loved...

He hasn't really talked to me much. I never really see him at all actually. He just keeps me here, caged in the bottom of this plastic beach, guarded by that whale. I hate the whale almost as much as I now hate the smell of plastic. I never see people anymore, and there's no way to contact the outside world. The only way I know Murdoc's even still alive is because he keeps playing a sweetly sad tune on his bass repeatedly. Sometimes I'd even heard a sad hum come from down halls, as if he was trying to put words to it. Every sound made sounds so far away...

I honestly do want to help him. I know he beats me and calls me names, but sometimes I deserve them. I'm not even as mad as I may seem about being kidnapped, my life was starting to get routinely boring anyways. This was like a new adventure, even if it's not a very good one. Besides, I can't really blame Murdoc, I think he's broken inside. Broken in so many ways.

My bought a were interrupted by Cyborg opening my prison's door.

"Murdoc finished a new song. He requested I get you to sing," her electronic voice reminded me of noodle so much, I missed her. This robot didn't like me, I might even go as far as saying she hates me. I would have easily went with her willingly to see Murdoc, to see anyone really, but she felt the need to hold her arm gun to my back as she pushed me into the elevator. I stumbled to stand as the elevator stopped with a jerk. "Move," she demanded as soon as the doors opened. And so I did.

The smell wasn't as bad on the studio level as it was in that basement, if anything it smelt like a bag of chips. The plastic of the bag and the salt of the chips, though the salty smell came from the ocean outside. It was also warmer. The basement was so cold...

We stopped in front of the door, and I just let her push me in and lock the door like she does every time we go through this. She then guarded the door. Murdoc faced away from me, angrily scribbling, what I assumed were lyrics, in a notebook. I couldn't help but notice his black turtleneck, that covered his body, and his tight leather jeans. They both matched his boots, and they both clung nice to his body tightly. I could tell he had been loosing weight from the lack of food left on the island, I was getting pretty skinny too. I could also tell he had gone through another bottle of scotch this morning. The room smelt like it, and so did he the closer I got to him. His small amount of facial hair probably already smelt like smoke because of the cigaret in his mouth.

"The fuck 're you standing there for?" he asked me, already angry. "Get ta singin', ya twat."

"What 'm I singin'?"

"The music's right here, you'll figure out how it goes," he mumbled, still slightly angry, hanging me the paper of printed lyrics he had written terrible notes on, expecting me to know what they meant. I could understand to a point, but I still didn't understand how the tune went. It just had the title called 'Broken' and oddly spaced lyrics. Murdoc started messing with the recorder and control panel trying not to look at me, handing me a mike and saying he'd signal me in. He started up the music. I recognized it beastly, that sweetly sad tune. I watched the sad look on his face as he started off into nothing and moved his hand to the beat before pointing at me to start singing.

Distant stars  
Come in black or red  
I've seen their worlds  
Inside my head

They connect  
With the fall of man  
They breathe you in  
And dive as deep as they can

There's nothing you can do for them  
They are the force between  
When the sunlight is arising

There's nothing you can say to him  
He is an outer heart  
And the space has been broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken  
It's broken  
Our love

Is it far away in the  
Glitter freeze  
Or in our eyes  
Every time they meet

It's by the light  
Of the plasma screens  
We keep switched on  
All through the night while we sleep

There's nothing you can do for them  
They are the force between  
When the sunlight is arising

There's nothing you can say to her  
I am without a heart  
And the space has been broken

It's broken  
Our love  
Broken

I watched his lips moving and his face relaxing somewhat as I sang. We both know he didn't have the voice for singing, especially something like this, so he just stayed silent, quietly moving his lips along with the words. Then it all stopped. I stayed silent, and so did he, as he turned off all the equipment and saved the track.

"First try, terrific," he seemed to say in a forced happy tone. " looks like we won't have to do this song again, and you can go back down by the whale-"

"Murdoc," I accidentally interrupted.

"What," he asked, going back to sounding angry.

"I... I don't like it down there... It's scary and... And lonely."

"Scary? Down there is scary? So staying in the same room wit' me isn't scary? Have you forgotten all the things I've done to you 'nd your life? I would expect ya to be terrified o' someone like me... You're goin' back to the basement, and don't you dare ask evea again!"

"Can I at least ask you a question?" I asked as he walked me to the door.

"What," he asked as his hand held onto the door knob, sounding less mad and more curios to what I would even ask.

"Who did you love?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Murdoc's POV)

"Who did you love?" he asked. A question I hoped he'd never know the answer to.

"Not important."

"Do ya still love 'em?"

"... Yes, I do actually."

"Why won't you tell me? We could call them... Maybe I can help-" I cut him off.

"Get out."

"Please don't make me go back down there, that entire room is driving me insane!"

"I told ya, stop askin'! Now get out!" I shoved him out the door yelling at Cyborg to take him back down to his room. He looked so sad when I shoved him away. I know he means well, but he can't know. I leaned back in my chair, putting my feet up on the edge of a table. I played back to the song again, loving the sound of his voice singing my deepest thoughts.

He really was an idiot, but I guess I am too. I've given him so many hints throughout the years and he hasn't caught on to any. And at the same time I don't want him to know. For once in my life, I'm not really sure what I want. But I do know I want him. Even if that means he's trapped here, against his will.

I can't get that face out of my head. Every time I look at him I find another memorizing feature. I couldn't even look him in the eye when he came up. Those beautiful black, god like eyes, perfectly matching his stupid toothless grin. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. And as soon as he realizes it he'll leave like everyone else. I have to keep these thought out of my head...

I grabbed another bottle of who knows what, downing as much as I could before my throat could start to burn.

I can understand how 2D feels. He's probably bored out whatever's left of his mind. The only things left down there that could entertain him are his useless instruments. Ukulele, banjo, melodica... They all sound absolutely terrible unless it's him playing them.

The part about being lonely... Now that's something j can really relate to. I had no one here to talk to except for my radio and the robot, and she doesn't like to talk much. And the fact that I haven't had sex in who knows how long is driving me absolutely mad. But besides that, I should visit him. Maybe just not seeing him is making me more angry... I don't know.

Before I could make up my mind, I heard a crash come from outside.

I ran up to the ruff of the building, seeing the ship of pirates. Cyborg already had her guns aimed and was firing in all directions. Almost all guns were aimed at me. I dove under, missing the fire and ended up running down to the basement to check on 2D. The elevator ride down was slow and jerky, and it kept getting colder the lower I went, colder than normal. Stepping out of the elevator, I noticed a few inches of water flood in, and getting deeper the closer I got to 2D's room. Water flooded in under the crack of his door. I opened the door, which was a bad idea, and ended up completely flooding the basement, I couldn't touch the ground it got so deep, and with even more water flooding in.

The room was gone, not just destroyed or a single wall smashed in, no. The entire fucking room was missing, a huge bite was taken out of my island by that god damn stupid whale. I closed the door, trying to lock it shut before I swam to the elevator. I knew it would be useless to try and ride it up, so I opened the escape exit on the top. I could worry about 2D later, right now I need to get out of the basement before I drowned!

It took almost an hour for me to climb the elevator cable up to the roof, where the next exit was. I couldn't open one of the elevator doors by hand, are you stupid! Once I get out side, I'm true lay shocked.

The pirates are all dead, and the ship is gone. But the thing is, Russell's here... And so is Noodle, sitting right on top of his big fat bald head! Noodle and Cyborg just started at each other, but the only thing I could pay any attention to was what Russell was holding in his hand.

I ran down to the beach as fast as I could, almost jumping down the steps to the beach outside. Russell dropped the object onto the beach, and it gave off a small shriek of terror before hitting the ground. Stuart.

I ran faster over to 2D.

"What the bloody fucking hell happened!?" I screamed as I got closer to the group.

"Mudz, they found us!" 2D yelled excitedly. I hit the side of his head.

"I get that, but how!"

"We followed the pirates," Noodle said calmly. She continued to look at the robot. "Murdoc, why did you make another me?"

"Well... Uh... I'm still making music... And I needed a guitarist... Wait nevea mind that, fuckface, how 're you still alive?" I interrupted myself. It wasn't that I was scared of Noodle, no. I was scared of the gigantic monster we called Russell that acted like her bodyguard!

"We had to save Toochi from your evil whale!" Noodle said, a little more angry because of the animal. Russ just stayed there, silently.

"Well whatevea happened, my basement is completely demolished! Where do you think you're gonna sleep now?"

"Maybe in a normal room instead of a prison," Noodle interrupted him as he was about to speak. He didn't even talk, just shut his mouth and nodded at what she had said.

"I don't have another room for him to sleep in!"

"What about the couch?" he asked.

"Fine! Fine... You can stay on the couch. I don't even care anymore," I said, trying to get some space between us, and backing away slightly.

Noodle started to talk again, and Russell just smiled along, "Okay, now that that's settled, what did I miss?"

\---------------------  
Questions yet? Ask them here!


	4. Chapter 4

(2D's POV)

I was actually surprised that Murdoc let me sleep on the couch. I would have figured he would make me sleep outside. Though it was still cold without a pillow and blanket. I kept glancing at the clock, every now and then, wondering how I wasn't tired at two in the morning.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise come from the fridge area. There was clanging of glasses along a grumble, Murdoc was drunk again. Or at least getting there.

I heard the footsteps getting closer to the couch. I closed my eyes, trying to stay as calm and unmoving as possible. Maybe he won't hurt me if he thinks I'm asleep. The couch sank in beside my head as he sat down. I could hear the slosh of liquid in his glass as he moved it. Giving it a spin every now and then before taking another drink.

I almost flinched when I felt his hand touch my face, but I kept as still as humanly possible, knowing that if he knew I was awake he'd beat me for sure. He pulled the hair out of the way of my face as gently as someone like Murdoc could.

"Ya still remember that day, don't ya?" he asked, I'm assuming, me. Though it was like he was talking to the air, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He was speaking so softly, like a voice I didn't know what his. As if he wanted no one else to hear except for himself.

(Murdoc's POV)

He was even cuter when he was asleep. Calm and collected, not fidgeting or worrying about anything.

"I remember it bettea than ya evea could," I continued. He was also so much easier to talk to when he was asleep. "The day I tried to put that bullet in me head... I still have them bullets somewhere. Not sure what you ended up doing with that gun though," I took another drink, sighing afterwords as it slowly burned it's way down my throat. "You were the only one who cared... You're still the only one who does, even if it's not that much."

I put my hand back on his hair, taking a good look at his face before continuing, "it's almost funny that ya haven't figured it out yet... I've given you so many hints throughout the yea's. Do ya wanna know why I kept those bullets? They reminded me of a special day, they still do too... They remind me of the day I almost confessed to ya. I was so scared, believe it or not... I couldn't even look at ya when ya came to help me, I still can't look ya in the eye."

I leaned down, pressing my chapped lips against his ear. "I know ya could never love me back... And that's why I can never tell ya." And with that, I left, finishing off the last of my last bottle of beer. I'll have to make Cyborg get me some more.

My room was trashed, like it always was, but now I at least knew where everything was. Just like how I knew that my handful of bullets where in the top drawer of my desk. Only those bullets, alone in a small black box of nothing, with no lights or love to be had. Only able to hear music through the wooden walls of their cage.

(2D's POV)

What.

What am I supposed to do? The lips on my ear almost made me shiver. "I know ya could never love me back..." I felt a sharp ping in my chest. I felt so warm, so hot and... I felt like I was shaking. It took all I had in me to not move, or give away that I was awake. Maybe this is all a dream... yeah. If I'm really dreaming about Murdoc confessing to me, than I might need some help... Like, mental help...

The next morning, I woke up with a migraine. I could barely open my eyes, the light hurt it so bad.

Noodle came by to wake me up almost an hour later. I still had a splitting head ache when she came to get me, and tried to shake me awake.

"P-pain kill'as... please..." I pleadingly whimpered out in agony. She ran off to get the bottle.

"Oi, face ache! Noodle couldn't find your pills, so I got um. Ey, are you alive or what? Take um!" Murdoc grumbled lightly. I felt my chest tighten at the sound of his deep, grumbly rough, morning voice.

I held out my hand, hoping for the bottle. I heard him unscrewing the cap, and dump a few in my hand. I mumbled thankful groan as I swallowed then dry. Maybe the pills will help me forget about the dream I had last night too... Probably not.

I wonder... Should I tell him about my dream? What would he think? I'm almost certain he'll kill me, or at least beat me until I'm on the verge of death, but I still felt the need to tell him... Or at least talk to him. Even if it's not about the dream, I just wanna talk to him.

"When you don't feel like shit, come up to the studio. I'd have Cyborg bring you up, but she's charging. Don't take long," he was nice enough to keep his voice low.

I waited for the pills to kick in. I waited... And waited... The pills didn't even make the pain waver. I don't know how long it took for someone to come back and check on me, but it felt like an eternity with an arrow through my skull. Footsteps felt like gunshots as they got closer. The rough hand on my neck almost choked me as it lifted me up to a stand.

"Ye're takin for fuckin evea!" Murdoc angrily spoke, though to me it sounded like screaming. He held me by the back of my neck, walking me up a seemingly endless staircase. By the time he had dragged me up to the studio room, I felt like crying.

"M-Murdoc please...I-it hurts..." I cried out softly. He let go of my neck. "Me head... I-it hurts s-so bad...I need me pills... Please, I c-can't take it..." I held my head in an attempt to sooth the pain, though it didn't help at all. I sat down on one of the chairs in the studio, my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees as I bent over myself, trying to make anything less painful. I could hear the familiar sounds of a pill bottle and the comforting slosh of a beer as they were handed to me. I downed half the bottle of... well, each! It again felt like forever as I waited for the numbness to take over enough to take the pain away, but at least this time, it actually made it better. 

"Ya all right, mate?" Murdoc asked, which was surprising that he actually cared enough to ask. It, for some reason, reminded me of my dream...

"Yeah, I-I'm fine now... Just anotha headache..."

"The bad ones comin back?"

"I hope not!" After that, the room went quiet, except for the shuffle of papers as Murdoc shuffled though notebooks to find the right lyrics he wanted me to sing. "Have you ever had a dream?" I started to ask.

"Sure, I had the dream to start a band, and look at me now!" he said triumphantly.

"No, I mean... have you ever had a dream where you wake up and your not sure if it's real?" I asked, still unsure if I should actually tell him.

"What 're ya goin on about?" Murdoc asked, starting to sound annoyed. I had to tell him.

"I had a dream last night..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I had a dream last night..."

"Can we talk about your dream after ya do this? I have enough to focus on already, I don't need more bullshit to think about," he said, handing me another printed page of lyrics with seemingly useless notes scribbled all over the paper. This time, there were highlighted parts and sections that where labeled 'Don't Sing' along with a number, which I figured where the amount of beats I was supposed to stay silent.

We did the same thing we did every time. He started the music and counted me in... Though, layered over the music was another voice, which were obviously the lines I wasn't supposed to sing. How he managed to get Little Dragon to record this previously, I have no idea. Though I'm not sure I really want the answer.

Waiting by the mailbox, by the train  
Passin' by the hills 'til I hear the name  
I'm looking for a saw to cut these chains in half and all I want is  
Someone to rely on as  
Thunder comes a rolling down  
Someone to rely on as  
Lightning comes a staring in again

I'll wait to be forgiven  
Maybe I never will  
My star has left me  
To take the bitter pill  
That shattered feeling  
Well the cause of it's a lesson learned  
Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again  
"Just don't know if I could do it all again" she said, it's true

Waiting in my room and I lock the door  
I watch the coloured animals across the floor  
And I'm looking from a distance  
And I'm listening to the whispers  
And oh it ain't the same, when you're falling out of feeling and you're  
Falling in and caught again

I'm caught again in the mystery  
You're by my side, but are you still with me?  
The answer's somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but you're feeling it  
But I just have to tell that I love you so much these days  
Have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true

My heart is in economy  
Due to this autonomy  
Rolling in and caught again  
Caught again

My heart is in economy  
Due to this autonomy  
Rolling in and caught again  
Caught again 

Everything was silent, even after we stopped the music and saved the track. I mindlessly played the keys on the keyboard, though the power was off so it hadn't made a sound.

"Welp, we have that taken care of, the useless robot's batteries 're probably still too dead ta work, and I got no room ta send ya off to... So now what?"

"... No idea," I said, shrugging.

Murdoc coughed before talking again, "Weren't you talking about, ah... some nightmare ya had? What was that about, maybe I'll find another way to scare ya!" he said, laughing with a sinister smirk on his face.

"It wasn't really a nightmare..."

"Tell me anyways than, I'm bored!"

"... You have ta promise me ya won't get mad," I said, figuring I might as well if I'm gonna tell him.

"Oh, now why would I get mad?" he asked, a smile still on his face, like he wanted me to give him a reason to hit me again.

"Jus' say it so I don't walk outta here with a black eye."

"Fine, I promise," he said, mocking the signal for honesty; one hand on his heart while the other one was stuck in the air to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.

"My dream... was about you okay." His smile disappeared. I braced myself for a punch of kick or something, that never came.

"And what did I do in the dream?" he asked, almost calmly.

"...You just say next to me on the couch, I think ya were drunk... and I was laying down on the other side of it," I kept my head down as I spoke, scared to look him in his mismatched eyes. "And then ya started talkin'... but the things you said confused me."

The expression on his face was unreadable, which scared me even more. "What did I say exactly?"

"This is the part where ya don't hit me... You talked about the morning ya tried to kill yourself, and how ya kept the bullets. And then ya started talking about how you couldn't even look at me... and how that was the day ya almost confessed to me... and then... ya told me..." I didn't finish my words. I couldn't.

I was too stunned at the bullet Murdoc had set on the desk in front of me. I watched as he pulled it out of his pocket and set it down right in front of me. Even after watching each movement, ever so carefully, and replaying it in my head over and over to see if it was real, I was still as shocked as ever to look down and see it right in front of me!

"That wasn't a dream Stu."


	6. Chapter 6

(Murdoc's POV)

I tried to walk away after I set down the bullet before I could say anything, but I couldn't help it.

"It wasn't a dream Stu." I walked out of the room as fast as I could. I want to say I regretted saying anything, but I don't. At least now he can reject me and I can get over it...

"M-Murdoc..." I heard him mumble from the other side of the door.

"... What," I hesitated. Me! Murdoc fucking Niccals, hesitated. Because for once in a long time... I was scared. Scared of his thoughts, his questions, his answers...

"Why?" he asked. I slowly walked back in the room, seeing his back facing me as me continued to stare down at the single bullet. I wasn't sure why I had put it in my pocket that morning. I guess I just felt the need to keep it with me.

"Why what?" I asked as softly as I could.

"Why me? What's the difference between me and one of ya birds?"

"... You care. Ya pay attention and actually try to help me. Ya came right away when I needed you, when I had that gun to my head that day. It would've taken a couple a days for anyone else the even realize I was gone... But you were right there to help me..."

"Do you know why ya hadn't told me before?"

"I was scared. Ashamed maybe." I leaned against the doorframe as I spoke. Crossing my arms as I stared at his back.

"I'm not sure what else to say..." We both stayed silent. I pushed myself off the wall, walking over to the desk and taking a seat next to him. I couldn't help but notice his hands fidgeting together near his chest. He seemed just as nervous as I was.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything really. Every hit, punch, fight we ever had. And right now, I guess for putting all these thoughts in ya head."

"I'm not... I deserved most of the hits. And I think... I might like you too," he said softly, almost as if he wasn't sure if he should say it. His hands stopped fidgeting.

I set my hands on the table, one reaching over to the bullet, "I have the rest of them somewhere," I said, picking up the small piece of metal. 2D used one of his hands as a cushion as he set his head on the table, and the other took the bullet from my hand, setting it back on the table. Then, he gently took my hand, and just held it. Just held it in his cold clammy hands, that I'm sure were shaking more than the rest of him was. He was easily more scared than I was. "Do ya hate me... For everything I've done ta ya?"

"... Nevea," he answered in a shaky voice. I brought his hand to my lips, kissing his knuckles. I'm sure I'd hadn't felt great, my chapped lips scratched against his skin. I could feel his pulse in his hand, and how it sped up with every move I made. He took took a deep breath in, letting it out shakily as if he was crying. But he wasn't. He just seemed happy, finally.

"Hey, Toochi! Where are you!" Noodle screamed down the hall.

"I'm right here," he said, leaving the room quickly, and letting go of my hand too soon.

I was so close... So close to having him. Where do I always go wrong?

\------------------

Hours later of playing about every instrument in my disposal to take my mind off 2D, I walked to the kitchen to get a quick beer.

Walking through the living room, I heard Noodle's singing, along with the strum of a banjo. They were singing 'To Binge' together.

"Did Murdoc really write that?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, he did. I like it," 2D said, strumming the instrument. Walking into the room, I couldn't help but laugh at his hair.

"Why the hell are ya wearin a ponytail?" I chuckled, laughing at the goofy way he had his hair tied back.

"Me hair was gettin in me face, so I had ta tie it back," he answered.

"It looks cute doesn't it?" Noodle asked. It did actually. Chunks of hair sticking out in all directions as the little hair tie barely held his hair together.

"You look stupid."

"Oh come on, admit it, he's completely adorable!" I just looked at her, ignoring the weird look in her eye. I took the beer to my room, turning on the television and watching anything that was on. All the shows are the same and terrible, why try and find a good one when there aren't any. I'm glad I made Cyborg get more food and liquor, but the trip completely drained her battery. I'll be lucky if she's fully charged by tomorrow morning.

There was a knock on my door. "Mudz?"

"What?"

"Could I come in?"

"... Sure." 2D walked in, his fingers nervously twiddling together. The fidgeting seemed to keep him calmer as he walked towards me. "So what did ya want?"

"Jus' ta talk." He could barely look at me as he spoke, especially now that his hair was out of his face. "About taday, or this mornin I mean..."

"What about it?" He didn't talk to answer, just did what he had before, and held my hand. Just held it as he put his lips against my palm and kissed it. My heart felt like it was gonna break a rib, it was beating so heard against my chest. He let go of my hand, only to bend down and hug me. I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel my heartbeat, but then again, I could feel his. It was somehow going even faster than mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his body closer, making him fall into the bed I top of me. He gave off a small noise as fear as I pulled him down, but I did nothing. We just lay there, holding one another in each other's arms. No moves were made, no words were said, the only thing that could be heard was the television set... And a girlish giggle from the hallway...


	7. Chapter 7

(Noodle's POV)

It's happening, it's really, truly, finally happening! I ship them so much!

Just seeing the look in Murdoc's mismatched eyes this morning when he barely even looked at 2D, made my inner fangirl scream. I knew they would fall I love eventually. And seeing them lying together on Murdoc's bed, made me giggle out loud. The only reason I stopped looking was when I realized my nose was bleeding.

After that, I went outside to sleep on top of Russell's stomach as he calmly floated stop the sea's calm waters. Not that he had much choice really, his hand could destroy the entire island if he really wanted.

(2D's POV)

I couldn't move as as he pulled me on top of him. I was scared out of my mind! I didn't know if he was going to hug me or hit me next! We just ended up laying there, listening to the television's static between the shifting shows and channels. I was almost too scared to break the silence, not wanting to interrupt this one nice moment.

"... Mudz?" I asked, just above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Could I have a blanket?... It gets cold on that couch at night..."

"... No, you ain't sleepin on the couch tonight." Why did he mean? Was he going to make me sleep on the ground? That was even worse!

"Than, where am I sleepin tonight?"

"... Right here..."

And so I did. To scared to move or talk to ruin the moment. And before i knew it, I had fallen asleep. Not even realizing I had until I had woken up the morning after.

I woke up with a slam to the face as I fell off the side of the bed. It was colder now, but when I noticed Murdoc wasn't next to me anymore, I guess I knew why. He was outside, smoking right outside the door as he had his elbows I top of the small fence that made sure he wouldn't fall off the side into the ocean.

"Mo'nin'" I mumbled, walking out by him. "Could I 'ave one?" I asked, motioning towards the cigaret. He nodded, pulling a pack out of his jean pocket. He lit the end of the cigaret using his, and handed the cancer stick to me. I leaned over the railing next to him, letting the toxic smoke coat my lungs. We silently let the fire at the end run the tobacco back to the butt of the cigaret. The silence was nice.

We both threw them into the ocean below us as the lights went out. I tried to walk back inside... But then he stopped me. He trapped me between his arms, right next to the doorway. I turned around so I could face him, with my back hitting the wall.

"What would ya do Stu..." I bit my lip nervously, as best I could with my missing teeth, as I listened to him talk "... If I kissed ya? Right here. Right now." I could only clumsily stutter as he stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I- I don' know-" he cut me off. Bringing his rough, unshaven face near my neck.

"Please..." he whispered, kissing the side of my neck. I could feel his whiskers form a smile against my skin. I let out a shaky breath, and a small shiver crept up my spine. I couldn't help but have my hands and bare feet fidget uncontrollably.

"Um... I... Uh-" I couldn't answer. I felt the sudden pressure of his lips on mine. And as soon as it was there, it was gone. I wasn't truly shock. I mean, I knew he wanted to kiss me, it was just a little... Unexpected.

"I'm takin' a showa'" Murdoc said lazily, walking back inside. I waited until I heard the door shut before walking back inside. It was so much cooler inside. Outside, the heat was almost unbearable compared to the cold sheets I woke up in. I couldn't help but look around at all the things in his room, but can you really blame me?

I picked up some scattered clothes and through them into his piles in the corners of the room. Closing drawers and shoving there contents in until they close. Then I found the bullets.

They where in a drawer all by themselves, tucked away in a small black box that seemed to be from an old watch.

I wonder what goes through his head when he looks at these. Does he still think about death? Why did he keep them? Did he get another gun for them? What if he-

I was so distracted, I hadn't heard the showers water stop.

"What're ya doin'?" Murdoc asked from behind me. His voice was low and monotone. I was scared to turn around. Scared that he'd scream or hit me for snooping. I know we had a seemingly touching moment this morning, but I couldn't forget how I had been locked in an underwater cellar for the past- "Put it down." A shiver ran up my spine as I heard him talk, his voice still low and demanding. I was scared. I closed the box, slowly setting it back into the drawer and closing it. I stood there my back still facing him as I held my hands together in front of me. I stood, twiddling my thumbs together in an attempt to pass time until he backed away.

He didn't.

I jumped as I felt his hands on my shoulders. His nose touched my neck, and he kissed the spine bone before he spoke again.

"You should take a showa'... Ya smell worse than my room. " And with that he once again walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

More of just a filler chapter for before I can work out the next chapter... Yep...  
\----------------------------------

I kept the shower quick and dressed in the same black jeans and tattered blue shirt I had on the day before, since I hadn't brought any clothes with me... I honestly didn't have any other clothes considering it was now in the stomach of that bloody whale. Why I had looked like rubbish, but it would have to do until I could get something else.

"Hey Stu." There was a knock at the door. "I put some cloths on the bed for ya. I'm gonna be in the kitchen," Murdoc spoke from the other side. There was a pause before I heard footsteps walking away. I stripped once again before peaking my head out the door, and looking at the pile of barely folded clothes.

They were still warm to the touch, from right out of the drier. It was one of Murdoc's black turtlenecks, and red skinny jeans. The jeans were almost baggy, but the rest was... nice. Even though it was freshly washed, the collar still smelt like him. Cheap aftershave, cigarets and liquor. But it somehow still smelled clean.

Enough with the shirt. I practically ran to the kitchen, hearing my stomach growl. Murdoc forced the robot to make eggs, while him and the real Noodle had a conversation about the next few songs. As soon as Noodle saw me she blushed. Than smiled. Than giggled.

"Murdoc," she whispered to him, pointing towards me as I got closer to the couch. I couldn't help but notice Murdoc cover his mouth with his hand to try and hid his smile.

I've never actually seen him smile.

He took a sip from his coffee while Noodle whispered in his ear. In only a moment, his face looked shocked, he seemed to choke, and then take a spit-take. I ran over to him as he coughed, not sure what to do to help.

(Murdoc's POV)

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him wearing my clothes. Noodle tapped my shoulder, pulling me closer so she could whisper in my ear.

"He is so a bottom..." She giggled. I practically died on my coffee. The fuck does she mean!? Does she know about me and him? I threw my cup at the robot, letting it shatter against her metal skull. I needed to get out of there. I ran out onto one of the nearest terraces, pulling out a fag. Screw nicotine, I need cannabis. I was on my last few joints, but I couldn't take the stress of all this.

It wasn't what I cared about people saying, I don't give a damn anymore about others opinions. I just don't want anyone to hate Stuart. I honestly don't like it when he's depressed... Even if in the past I've been the one to cause it.

Breath in... Breath out... Fuck yeah...

It's been such a long time. I miss this numbness.

"Oi... Ya alwight?" I heard him ask from the door way.

"Yeah. Just... Smokin'."

"Mudz, don' act stupit. I know what ya're doin out here. Why da ya seem so nervous all of a sudden?" I didn't answer back. Just shrugged with a grunt as I took another drag. He walked up next to me, though still staying quite a fair distance away. I don't blame him, I basically tried to kill a robot because her human version giggled. I'd be scared to get close to me too.

At least that's what I thought. He took a step closer. I glanced at him, and saw his smile, and when he saw me looking at him, he smiled with his teeth too. It was strange to see the gap where the first two would be. Every time I look at it, it makes me remember the he day we met... And then the days after when I knocked out his teeth and gave him a double eight-ball fracture. His pitch black void of eyes were so unique, I found myself staring at him every time I could...

"What?" he asked, confused on why I was staring at him for so long.

Breath...

"Nothin," I said, using my fingers to put out the end of the blunt. I shoved the half that was left in my pocket for later. "It's nothin." He took a step closer.

"Hey Toochi!" We heard a yell come from inside. 2D jumped away from me, not sure what to do. "Russ and I are going to go get that whale, wanna come with?" He started shaking in fear.

"N-no. Thank you," he managed to say just loud enough for her to hear him. Was she trying to get us alone together?

"Alright, we'll be gone for a couple days, I'm sure. Just don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

"Okay," 2D mumbled out as she left.

"I make no promises!" I shouted in her direction. All I heard back were her low girlish giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

(2D's POV)

They left us alone. She left me here all alone with him... I've never been more terrified in my life. It was almost easier when he hit me and locked me up. At least then, I thought I knew what he thought of me, but now I'm not sure...

"Wanna eat?" He asked, motioning over to the table inside.

"Yea." He's made the robot... Less violent as of late. She still looks at me, like she was mad at me for something.

We just sat and watched television until it seemed to get dark. For some reason we stayed on opposite sides of the couch, barely talking. I think he would have sat next to me if cyborgs hadn't sat between us. I stood up to get a drink of water, walking past them, and the fucking bird tripped me!

I stumbled, falling directly on top of Murdoc. My face landed on his neck, and I almost jumped off of him.

"Move," he demanded. I tried to get up but before I could, his arms came around me and held me down. "Not you, idiot. Cyborg, move!" he commanded again. Obediently, she did. He moved his legs to her spot, and I dragged my own up as well. My head still stayed by his neck. I could hear him breathing... His heartbeat was loud, just like last night.

"Hey Mudz?" Why did I talk?

"Hmm..." He hummed melodically.

"W-what're we doin?" He didn't answer.

"...Can I kiss you?" His voice almost sounded hoarse as he whispered. I could barely hear him.

"W-why?" I seemed to stutter.

"... Cause I want to." I could feel him smile, and I heard the smirk on his soft words. I lifted myself off of him slightly. He looked at me with a devilish grin. His sharp teeth were barely hidden behind the cracked lips that I leaned down to. They felt dry pressed against mine, but I didn't pay it any mind, I just made it deeper. I felt his long tongue slip through my lips without permission, easily making its way between the gap in my teeth.

I'm not gonna lie and say he tasted great, he didn't, but I didn't want to pull away. I let him dominate my mouth, to afraid to put my tongue between his teeth. I felt a hand on the back of my head, soon feeling his other on my hip. His thumb rubbed against my hip bone as the rest of his finders tried to massage the side of my bum. It was oddly sweet and... Soft even. Relaxing as I sank deeper into the kiss.

I could here that damned robot moving beside the couch, her eyes boring into the back of my head. I grunted moving so Murdoc knew to stop.

"What?" he asked. Confused and upset I had stopped. I reclaimed my spot on the other side of the couch. The robot eyeing me down with every move I made. Can you really blame me for being scared. Every other day she had pulled a gun on me, once almost shooting me! "What!?" he asked again, slightly angrier because I hadn't answered.

"The robot... It's freakin me out," I said, both looking and speaking apologetically.

(Murdoc's POV)

That robot. That fucking robot! I got up, commanding the thing to follow me, before locking it back in its room. Why was she doing this again. I reprogrammed her to be nicer to him, why is she still like this!?

Whatever, she was put away, I can shut her down later. Besides, she must be running low on power by now...

2D had somewhat followed us, looking at me from the other end of the hall. I walked over to him realizing I must have looked absolutely mad. I didn't care.

"Come with me," I spoke as calmly as I could walking past him. I walked to my bedroom, slowly getting calmer the closer we got to it. Grabbing his arm, he yelped in surprise as I threw him into the mattress. I crawled on top of his body, watching his face contort from emotion to emotion. I licked my my lips slightly before leaning down to kiss him again. I ran my hand up and down his side soothingly, my hand sliding up his shirt slightly. I knew he liked it, what I was doing, they didn't call me a sex god for nothing...

My hand got to low at one point, making him take a sharp breath, but can you blame me. I've wanted to squeeze that ass since the first day I met him on that old music shop.

I could here him whimper underneath me. Was this going to far? If I went any further, would he reject me, would he be even more scared of me than before? I sat up, moving so I was still on top of him, just not as close.

"Murdoc..."

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Can... Can we stop..." he had mumbled, sounding unsure of what he was staying. I got off of him, wondering what I did wrong...

"Why?"

"I jus'... Wanna tink 'bout this for a secon'..." he mumbled slowly. He sounded... nervous.

(2D's POV)

"Okay," Murdoc said, disappointed, but hiding it.

"Jus'... Give me a minute, that's all!" I didn't really wanna stop, but I was... Well, scared (sounds like a broken record). I've never done this before, or anything like this. I'm not gonna say I haven't seen guys do it, I just wasn't sure exactly how to do it! Would it hurt, and how bad? Would the pain go away, or just always be there? What if...

I was shaken from my thoughts...

"Ey, we don' have ta continue if ya don' want ta... I understand if ya think this is goin' too fast..."

"... I want to... I really do..." I paused, trying to think of what I could say. "I just... I don' know..."

"It's alright, you don't have to-"

"I want to though, just... How bad will it hurt?"

"It won't... I won't hurt ya..."


	10. Chapter 10

That was the most sincere apology to ever leave Murdoc's lips. The look on his face showed that he'd try his best to not hurt me. I reached my hand up to pull him down to me. He kissed me immediately. I tried to forget all fear and doubt, but as hard as I tried it was always still there. I trusted his word, sure, but I knew at times he could... Lose control.

He spread my legs apart slightly, trying to lay between them. My legs were shaking as he unbuttons my jeans, and my hands shook as I reached down to undo his.

"Ya alright?" he asked calmly, after helping me tug off the turtle neck.

I paused before answering, not a hundred percent sure, "... Yeah." I barely whispered, my voice almost cracking. He pecked me cheek, then my jaw. Then kissed at me neck, staying there, ever so gently nipping and sucking under my jaw. He stopped for a moment to pull off his own shirt. I watched as his upside down cross bounced around his neck as he moved. He was extra careful taking off the necklace. Placing it on the side dresser unlike the shirts he threw half way down the hall.

He went back to kissing at my body. His hand moving up my side as the other continued to run circles into my hipbone.

I moaned as his hips pressed against mine. I could tell his jeans made this painful.

"Off," I rasped plainly, pulling at his belt buckle. He smiled slightly, easily willing to basically rip them off. Rolling off me, he quickly stripped before pulling off my jeans. He grabbed the fabric at my ankles, pulling them off in one swift movement.

"No underwea'?" he asked, amused. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ya nevea lent me a pair..." He chuckled, using my legs to pull my body closer to his. He bent down, kissing the inside of my knee before doing the same up my inner thigh. Rough wet lips teased the skin on one side as his hand soothing rubbed up against my other leg. "M-Mudz..."

He looked up at me, expectantly.

"No... No teeth, yeah?" It felt weird to ask, but I still felt the need to.

"Heh... I'm not gonna bit ya junk. I'm horny, not stupid, Stu," he chuckled, somewhat easing the tension in the air.

"Sorry..." I felt his breath on me. "... sorry..." I continued to mumble as he teased me.

(Murdoc's POV)

I wanna fuck him into the mattress. This weak panting mess of a man underneath me, he was perfect. Already, his still damp hair stuck to his face, and his once cool pale skin was now hot to the touch.

His breath hitched when my lips wrapped around him, and my hand held him still at the base. He whimpered when I sucked... Hard. I took in more, letting him slowly roll his hips. I palmed myself through my boxers, having taken off my pants sometime before. I looked up at him. His hands fumbled together atop his chest, his head tilted back, breath fast and shallow. I took his hands. He quickly looked down at me as I placed them on my head. My eyes met his before going back to looking down as I took in more. I could here him let out a breath, the hands on my hair now having a decent enough hold.

I could easily take in his whole cock, not that it was really that hard. It's not that his wang was small or anything, it's just that... 2D wasn't exactly my first guy.

Or second, or third, or.... You get the point.

"Murdoc!" He almost scream when one of my teeth scraped against him.

"Sorry, luv," I said, pulling off of him gently, but I kept my head between his legs. "Sorry for this too..." I said, looking at his perfect little ass.

"For wha- ah!" I stuck my tongue in his ass. The hands in my hair pulled my head up. "Why the fuck ya do that!?" His face was so red I wanted to bite it.

"I knowingly put myself on an unknown island all alone, for who remembers how long, do ya really expect me to have any lube?"

"... Guess not... Can't ya just use somethin else?"

"This's more fun." I smirked at him, going back down. His hands left my head, now laying flat against the silk sheets underneath us. Classy, I know.

I went in a little deeper, having being blessed with his beautifully long tongue. I went as far as I could until my lips touched his skin, and everything was wet and smooth. Sitting up I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

2D, head lulled back, black eyes somehow darker, and now half lidded. Him, slightly panting as his hand fisted he sheets. His legs spread with his knees bent as he touched himself...

I did this.

I was able to turn this black eyed god into a puddle of pleasure underneath me...

"Ready Stu?" I asked, pulling off my underwear, exposing my rock hard cock.

"... P-probably not," he squeaked, looking at my size. I wasn't 'that' big. I mean, I wasn't small, but...

"You'll be fine," I told him, lining myself up.

"Wait, don't you have to kinda... Stretch it out?" He looked embarrassed asking. I ran my sharp nails, from his shoulders, down his body, watching him arch up against my touch.

"Do you really want these inside of you?" I asked jokingly, digging my nails in slightly, before going down to rubbing around his base.

It was odd how blue his pubes were. Even weirder how soft and short they where. Me on the other hand, I was smooth. Shaved, waxed, plucked, everything. I was smoother than the silk we lay on.

"... Not really..." He chuckled before moaning when I started to push in. "Oh... fuck..." His melodic moans made me thrust forwards. "Fuck!"

"Sorry, luv," I apologized, pulling out slightly before easing my way back in. "Shh..." I shushed when he whimpered in pain. I captured his lips with mine, taking his mind away from the pain. I pushed in farther, not wanting to hurt him, but I could still see the pain on his face. I pulled his body close to me as I sank all the way in. "Ya alright?"

He nodded with his head burrowed into my shoulder. I waited for him to move. His shaky breaths filled the otherwise silent room, though it was nice. I looked down at his shoulder in front of me. I kissed it once before licking up at his outstretched neck. His body shivered underneath mine before he spoke.

"Hey Mudz... Ya can move now... If you want..." His voice was small. I rolled my hips a few times before actually trying to pull out. For his first time taking it up the arse, he was going well.

His black orbs glassed over with tears at the pain, but I knew it would fade. He let out a moan when I was finally able to hit his prostate. "Mmnn..."

"Better?" I asked, moving his arms to around my neck. He nodded, biting at his lip as best he could. I gently bit the bulging lip between his gapped teeth, kissing him again while I thrusted up, a little harder this time.

"Bloody fuckin..." Fuck.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. Maybe that was too hard...

"Murdoc," he asked, sounding a little more confident. "I ain't as frail as ya think... You can... Go a little harder..." Oh. I pulled out again, going in a little faster. His whimpers turned into more of a moan with each thrust. With each time I hit that sweet bundle of nerves that brought us both closer to the edge.

Admittedly, we were both closer than we'd like to be, considering we had barely even jerked off since we've been on the island.

Fuck, it's been so long...

I rubbed my thumb over the head of him, more teasing him than actually stroking it, trying to make the moments last longer. Soon enough we were both a moaning mess. 2D's pain wasn't even noticeable, the only look he had on his face was one of pure ecstasy, especially when I grinded up against his sensitive insides. His legs wrapped around me, his feet hooking together behind my back to get closer. My speed had considerably gone up, but Stuart didn't seem to mind, not at all. His hips rolled and his body rocked against mine. He pulled me down into another kiss. I savored his taste, trying not to grunt like an animal. He was somehow able to get tighter around me the closer he got.

"Murdo- ah... Fuck!" He came over his chest and into my hands. His insides squeezed me tight, and the sight of him finally pushed me over the edge. I pulled out, barely having to stoke myself before coming into my hands as well.

"Oh sweet Satan... " I spoke, voice shaky from release. I had lied to myself before, saying that he was the most beautiful thing like that. It's even better like this, drunk with lust and passion, covered in both sweat and cum. Eyes closed and panting hard, legs shaking and relaxing all at once. His toes finally able to uncurl, releasing the sheets. Beautiful. "Fuckin beautiful..."


	11. Chapter 11

(2D's POV)

I woke up, once again, in Murdoc's bed. This time though, I was greeted with a surrounding comfort and warmth, instead of the cold ground. I liked how his room was dark, so in the morning it didn't hurt to open my eyes, or what I guess still count as eyes. It was nice to have the first thing I see be Murdoc's sleeping face. It was so much more calm and peaceful than it usually was when he was awake. It was nice seeing him like this when I had the chance.

Oddly enough, our bodies were tangled together when I woke up. Murdoc was never one for cuddling (normally kicking out his bird after they've fucked), but I wouldn't complain. His leg rested in between mine, and my leg did the same, though mine was higher up and seemed to press up against him. Our chests pressed together tight, the now dried cum from my chest now making it slightly uncomfortable. I pulled back slightly, just enough to unstick my torso from his, but his arms stopped me. They wrapped around my waist even tighter, but still stayed loose enough for me to slip out underneath...

(Murodc's POV)

I felt him trying to move beside me, and subconsciously pulled him closer, but when I realized he probably wanted to clean himself up, I let him go. But what he did next... Surprised me (to say the least).

(2D's POV)

As odd (or random) as it might have seemed, I did want to try it. I felt how deep he could take me in last night, how good it made me feel, and I wanted to see how far down I could get on him... To make him feel the same pleasure I had...

I slid my face down to his hips, biting my lips, not wanting to make a sound to wake him up. Holding down his hips, I started licking at his flaccid cock.

"Stu, what're ya-" he started to mumble, waking up. He stopped taking when I took all of him in my mouth at once. It was easy, mainly because he wasn't hard yet though. He moaned, just loud enough for me to hear it. I used my tongue for the most part, only starting to bob my head when he got harder. The harder he got, the more difficult it became to take him all in. It came to the point where I gave up trying and just stroked him as I sucked on his tip. My missing front teeth helped keep me from accidentally biting him. For once I was actually glad they were gone.

I felt his hands grip my hair, his long nails lightly scratching my scalp. I felt pressure on the back of my head, every time I went down he forced me down just a little farther than I though I could go. I felt him hit the back of my throat, and I jumped back, though I still kept his tip barely in my mouth. The pressure on my head lightened, and his hands lightly rubbed against my head. His moan told me to keep going...

I think I could feel him getting close. He was almost pulsating on my tongue, and he could barely control how his hips rolled.

Without warning... He slammed me down onto him, releasing down the back of my throat. The taste was... what's a good word?

Putrid.

He held my head down never the less, keeping me from spitting it out.

"Fuck..." he sighed, letting me go. I tried to swallow, I really did. But I just couldn't keep it down. I ran to the bathroom (as best I could), vomiting into the sink. "Ey, ya alright?" he asked apologetically.

"... Yeah," I rinsed out my mouth, sticking my head under the faucet. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess. Ya jus' coulda' warned me!" I said, trying not to sound angry, even if I sorta was. It was still nice to know I gave him pleasure though...

"That..." He paused. "Was the best way ever to wake me up..." He pressed his head against the back of my neck, chuckling. I felt his nude body press up against mine once again. I hadn't noticed as much until now, how much my ass hurt. And back. And legs. I had to use the sink to keep holding myself up. My legs turned to jelly for too many reasons.

(Murdoc's POV)

"Murdoc..." he mumbled weakly.

"W-what?" Was he in pain? Was... was he regretting sleeping with me? Was he-

"Could ya take me back to bed... M-me legs don't work too well..." he spoke weakly. I agreed to help him and put one of his arms around me, with my arm around his waist. He was lighter than I remembered...

He practically fell onto the bed, his legs seemingly giving out underneath him.

"Ey, Mudz," he questioned. I looked over to him and hummed a response. "Is my lower body 'pposed ta hurt this much...?"

"Does ya arse hurt?" He nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Eh, that's normal..." I went and sat down next to him. "Need some a ya pain killas?"

"Nah, I should be fine..." He layed back, trying to move back under the covers. With every lower movement he whimpered in pain. Every sound broke my heart, but he didn't want any killers and I couldn't do anything else...

I grumbled, not liking how I couldn't do anything to help him. I tossed a pillow at him, letting it hit his head. He chuckled a little, pressing the pillow against his head.

"Warm..." he mumbled, I could here the smile in his voice, and it somehow warmed my gut. I walked back over to where he lay and put my hands on the pillows.

"You lovable idiot sandwich," I said, using the pillows to smoosh the sides of his face. I managed to put my head between the pillows as well, giving him a quick chaste kiss, before dropping his head back into the bed and leaving to make breakfast. Once again, Cyborgs batteries were dead, and I didn't intend on charging her until I had checked her again. And find out why she was still so... Rude.

Simple eggs and bacon wasn't hard, but it was difficult to not burn myself when I made the bacon. Grease is painful when you try and cook buck ass naked.

I crawled back under the covers next to 2D and turned on the tele, noticing Stuart had fallen asleep again. I took back the pillow, still on top of his head, putting it behind me before starting to eat my half of the food. I looked back over to Stu every now and then. Moving the hair out of his face so I could see that sweet sleeping smile.

"M... Murdoc..." he mumbled sleepily, waking up again. "I smell bacon."

\--------------------------  
The Fucking End. 

More of this ship on my page.


End file.
